OC's needed
by CRUDEN
Summary: I need some OC's, i want to make a cool totally original i want some of your guy' OC's to be in the story.I hope you have fun making them or if you already have some and want them to be in. Please see if your Oc was chosen or see wich OC will start in the story also there is 1 extra OC inside at the end of the OC line up thank you all who submitted OCs
1. Chapter 1

OC'S NEEDED FOR UPCOMING STORY

NOT SURE ON THE PLOT, BUT I WILL BE MAKING A STORY

NAME:

AGE:

RACE: (GREEK, ROMAN, EGYPTIAN, MORTAL)

GODLY PARENT, FOLLOWER OF:

ETHNICITY: (WHITE, BLACK, HISPANIC, ASIAN, ETC)

WEAPON(S):

POWERS (IF ANY):

APPEARANCE (CLOTHES, HAIR STYLE, EYE AND HAIR COLOR, SKIN COLOR, HEIGHT, LEAN, BULKY, SKINNY OR FAT ETC)

MALE/FEMALE:

PERSONALITY (IF YOU WANT)


	2. Choosen OC's

Alright here are the OC's that I will be using in my story, sorry that I took a awhile but I was figuring out what kind story I wanted to do and which characters I wanted to use im sorry it took a while but I didn't wanted to stop abruptly in the middle of the story just to think of what to do next. I will post the first chapter soon. So here we go here are the oc's for the story Gladetorium . PS some of you know that I have my own OC named Aaron Madison from previous stories ( their deleted now) he will appear in this story too, this story wont have anything to do with the previous stories Aaron was in and Aaron will also be changed up a bit. Also I might make small changes to some OCS when writing the story.

1)Awesome Reader

Name: Derrick James  
Age: 17  
Race: Greek  
Ethnicity: White  
Weapons: A 4 ft sword and shield  
Powers: Can grow plants anywhere, can communicate with plants  
Appearance: 5'6 lean and muscular, has wavy brown hair that falls to his blue eyes. he has a slight tan, he wears a lot of skating clothes, like vans, shirt and shoes with a blue skinny jean  
Personality: he is funny, charismatic and charming. likes to talk to people and have fun  
godly parent, i know you didn't put this but he is the sun of Demeter

2)CyanoticNightmare

NAME: Natasha Ann Scott

AGE: 16

RACE: Greek

GODLY PARENT, FOLLOWER OF: Her mother is Demeter

ETHNICITY: Irish, Swedish mix

WEAPON(S): A long thin platinum dagger, curly blade and brown handle.

POWERS (IF ANY): Telekinesis, She can give life or take it away from things, which causes her to be quite dangeous. When she makes a sacred vow or promise she adds a bound to her, if it's broken she feels great pain and loss, a part of her seems to die

APPEARANCE: She is 5'4" tall, 117lbs. She has long curly red hair that frames her heart shaped face like a lions mane, big bright blue eyes with naturally long eyelashes and small plump lips with a thin nose. She has an hourglass body shape with a size 34C bra and long thin legs. She wears a baggy camp T-shirt that hides her figure from everyone. Her jeans hug her hips and legs nicely but makes her legs look really skinny and long. She normally wears white tennis shoes with green laces. She has her hair up in a messy bun or pony tail in this outfit. She has a bracelet she made from brown thread with her mothers name sewed into it. Sometimes if its warm out she wears denim shorts and ties her T-shirt back with a hairband showing off her stomach. She wears huge sunglasses on those days.

MALE/FEMALE: Female

PERSONALITY:Natasha is a sweet girl. She is kind and soft-hearted, humble, trustworthy. She can be quite innocent and naïve to many things around her and doesn't like to speak of. . .certain things. She is affectionate and loving to her friends, and pets, she tries to make pets out of the scariest animals and can most of the time tame them with just soft speaking and love. She often gets taken advantage of because of her sweet self. She can be dreamy to some guys and yet hideous to others because of her bright orange hair. She can be quite lazy and she's sometimes too dependent on others. She is really lazy sometimes and would rather sleep than train for a day. But she trains anyways, knowing that it will all come in handy one day. She is a loyal friend and will always keep promises and vows, since if she broke one something deadly would happen to her. She is often absent-minded and daydreams most of the time. She stays up most of the night which causes her to hate mornings. She likes colorful and bright things along with the moon and the stars.. She can be an outgoing and crazy girl once you get to know her and she becomes quite blunt and honest about things. She is intelligent and can solve things easily, she thinks things through before doing them and is cautious wherever she goes.

3)Samthevariablex

Name: Blaik Will  
Age: 17  
Race: Greek  
Godly Parent: hypnos ( but I don't sleep all the time)  
Powers: My eyes turn white as I use my powers. I can put people to sleep and make people see illusions and invade others dreams.  
Appearance: hairstyl, very blond almost white blond. Clothes, I like to wear white and tan. Tall lean skinny not much muscle  
Female:  
Personality: a bit mysteriouse and only slightly a dumb blonde when it she needs to be seriouse she can be

4)jalen johnson

Name: Denis Perrett

Age: 14

Race: Greek

Godly Parent: Son of Athena

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Weapons: A celestial bronze sowrd

Powers: keen intellect, very good in battle strategy and in combat, can talk to owls and use them to get information, can see the pressure points of a person and can knock them out for a while

Apperance: He is about 5,8 inches tall he has black like spikey hair, and has pale white skin, he has his mother grey eyes and wear glasses, he has a lean but muscular built to him, he usually wears a black collar shirt which underneath that is a muscle shirt and wears black like jeans

Male/Female: Male

Personality: Denis is calm and collected and is very serious when he is on a mission and on quest, but when he is not on quest he is shown to lighten up and have a sense of humor. He is able to read people and can tell something is wrong them, He is very intelligent even for a athena kid, but he dosent see is intelligence as a big deal because he believes he is like every other demigod, He loves his mother very dearly and looks up to her but not only as a god but as a parent. he respects the romans way of discipline and their fighting style and sometimes study their style to use in battle together with his greek fighting style.

Name Steven Garcia  
Age: 14  
Race: Greek  
Godly Parent: Eros  
Ethnicity: Hispanic  
Weapon: Bows and Arrows, a bronze sowrd as a back up weapon  
Powers: Archey, Charmspeak, Fluent in French, minor ablity to sway a person feelings but the final choice to act on their feelings or love is out of his control, can infuse love magic in arrows to make someone fall in love with the first person they see, He can sprout wings and fly but it drains him the more he uses his wings.

Apperance: He has red eyes like his farther and has short like hair that is cut short, he is 5,7 and has a lean but muscular built to him, he is consider handsome because of his looks and body. he wears a white v neck t-shirt and black jeans.

Male/Female: Male

Personality: Steven is very funny, loyal, and kind to anyone that is close to him friends and family espically his best friend denis who he thinks is almost like a brother to him. He would do anything to keep his friends and family safe. He very wise about love almost as better than a aphrodite kid and will help people if they are unsure about their feelings, but he perfers to stay out of everybody love life. at times he can sometimes be firlty and joke around to a girl to make her feel comfortable around him, but overall he is very kind and respectful to is almost opposite to denis but one thing they have in common is when he will get serious when something bad is about to happen. also steven dosent really care about his looks that much sense he dosent see it as a big deal and he and denis usually train together everyday to get stronger

5)Mystery guest

Damien Cross  
17  
Roman  
Mars  
Welsh and Italian  
Male  
3 ft imperial gold twin swords  
5'8 136 lbs lean with muscle. Blond hair combed back chaotic hazel eyes slightly tanned. Red hoodie. Black muscle shirt under loose fit blue Levi jeans and black vans  
he has the ability to make his enemies loose their control on their emotions and ability to master any weapon  
He loves to joke around loves to flirt with girls. Is loyal to hus friends and family. He can be stubborn and hot tempered

6)NoName

NAME:Aaron Gibbs  
AGE:15  
RACE: (GREEK, ROMAN, EGYPTIAN, MORTAL)Roman  
GODLY PARENT, FOLLOWER OF:Apollo  
ETHNICITY: (WHITE, BLACK, HISPANIC, ASIAN, ETC)English  
WEAPON(S):Bow and small knife  
POWERS (IF ANY):Has very good eyesight to see over long distances and can heal small wounds  
APPEARANCE (CLOTHES, HAIR STYLE, EYE AND HAIR COLOR, SKIN COLOR, HEIGHT, LEAN, BULKY, SKINNY OR FAT ETC) light blue t-shirt with a white hoody and blue jeans, Short blonde hair and blue eyes, he is lean  
MALE/FEMALE:Male

7)DragonChampion

Name: Robyn Black  
Age: 17  
Female  
Has ADHD  
Greek dime-god roman Legacy  
Godly parent: daughter of hades, legacy of Apollo  
Ethnicity: Hispanic  
Weapons: bow &amp; arrows, twin swords, dagger  
Powers: Shadow control, healing, minor control of the dead  
Appearance: midnight- Black messy hair that falls across her face  
and keeps getting in her eyes. Often has it in a ponytail. Ice- blue  
grey eyes. Tan, 5"9 lean some what skinny  
Personality, she is calm, and generally easy-going, unless angered, determined, funny, hard-working, loyal, modest, optimistic, self-confident, self-disciplined and often independent

8)j.j

Name: Jacob Smith  
Age: 15  
Race: Egyptian  
Follower of: Nephthys  
Ethnicity: White  
Weapons: Staff  
Powers: Water magic, can communicate with others if they are by a water source, (mainly rivers), his magic gets stronger when he is by a river or water source.  
Appearance: He has long black hair that reaches his neck but he usually ties it in a little pony tail, he has green eyes, has light skin and has a lean built to him, he is about 5,9

Male/Female: Male

well here my first Egyptian character man you can decide what kind of personality he has

9)IsisofVersailles

NAME: Edith Falk

AGE: 16

RACE: Egyptian

FOLLOWER OF: Thoth

ETHNICITY: Norwegian

WEAPONS: wand and staff

POWERS: Very good at reading hieroglyphics

APPEARANCE: Tall and thin, she has dark blue eyes usually surrounded by kohl, She often throws her ash blonde hair up into a messy bun, she wears white linen (some times pajamas some times dresses that almost reach her knees)

FEMALE

PERSONALITY Edith is naturally curious. She is very calm and easy-going but doesn't back down from a fight. She can be a little quirky, sometimes performing strange experiments (like trying to build a magical paper boat to carry books around the library). She isn't vain or judgmental

10)Percy James Kane

Name: Miranda Mantia  
Age: 16  
Race: Egyptian  
Follower of: Sobek  
Ethnicity: Latino  
Weapons: staff  
Powers: animal charmer (specializes in crocodiles and other large reptiles)  
Appearance: Shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, scrawny, usually wears jeans and a t-shirt  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Sassy, smart-aleck, has slight anger issues but can be a kind friend when not angered, very overprotective of her friends  
(Feel free to PM me if you like my character or need help portraying her character. You could also ask me for help if you need, though I doubt you will. Well, anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this.)

11)pink penguins

NAME: Catalina Cortez

AGE: 15

RACE: Roman

GODLY PARENT: Venus

ETHNICITY: Puerto Rican

WEAPON(S): Sword and Bow and Arrow

POWERS: charm speak

APPEARANCE: she has sun kissed skin, straight dark brown hair she is medium in height and lean her eye color is hazel

PERSONALITY: she is sweet to her friends but is mean to the people she doesn't like she is a bit shallow she is also very compassion it person her fatal flaw is vanity

12)jay

Name: Jake Jones  
Age: 16  
Race: Roman  
Godly Parent: Auster  
Ethncity: Black  
Weapons: an imperial gold sowrd  
Powers: can create gust of hot winds, has the ablity to fly, can use the wind to speed up his movements and attacks and use it to slow down others, can cause a heat strom and burn everything around him, can create a mini tornado about two to three time his size, he can control the winds, he is stronger during the summer months, he can create a fog to not let his enemies see him.

Apperance: he has dark skin, brown eyes witch if you look in to you see flames in it, has black hair that is cut short, he is 6,0 tall and he is very muscular like a football player, he wears blue jeans and a pair of running shoes, he is usually seen with a red hoody jacket on with his sowrd across his back, without his jacket he wears a red v-neck t-shirt

Personality: Jake is a very easy going guy and like to looks at the postivie things at being a demigod insted of the negative things he believes that everyone should just try to enjoy their lives as best as they can, he loves to fly because he thinks its awesome, he is quite at times but he can be himself when he around his friends, he hates the cold does not like going up north to much because of the cold weather and he pretty sure his uncle aqulion would kill him if he crosses into his domain

13)guest

Name: Willam Jefferson 'likes to be call will for short'  
Age: 15  
Race: Greek  
Godly Parent: Son of Hebe  
Weapons: a celestial bronze sowrd  
Ethnicity: White  
Powers: Fast healing rate, Enchance speed Enchance strength due to slow aging, can enforce the effects of age by making his oppents feel pain, and their movements slow down, can cause a person bones and  
muscles to ache, can curse someone to become old and young again but rarely uses it as this power drains him  
alot, can bless water and who ever drinks it feels young again also rarely uses this power as well

Apperance: long blond hair that reaches his neck, he has blue eyes and has a youthful face that makes everybody thinks he 12, he wears a orange shirt with a black jacket over it, and wears jean like black pants, he is 5,10 and he is lean but muscular like a swimmer type body.

Personality: will is very kind hearted, hard working young man he works hard to train so he can make people respect his mother more and prove he can beat anyone, he holds a grudge of anyone that will try to kill him or his friends and will show no mercy for those that tries to do these actions. but overall he puts his friends over himself and will protect them. one of the reason he works hard, he loves his mother very much and kind of hate the gods for making her a cup bearer, he respects the legendry percy jackson and looks up to him he wants to become just like him. he also dosent like heracles because he thinks he a jerk and a fool though the reasons are unknow.

Male

14)Princess Insanity XD

Name: Alison Smith  
Age: 14  
Race: Egyptian  
Follower of: Ma'at and Nut  
Ethnicity: White  
Weapons: Well my staff and Wand but also 2 Hunting Knives named كوزمو (Cosmo) and حقيقة (Truth)  
Powers: Has more power at night and can bring calmness to any situation. Is great at magic but can also do Hand to hand combat.  
Appearance: Average Height, Golden Blonde Hair, Blue/Grey eyes. Straight Hair, Jeans or shorts with bright coloured cartoon tops and converse or Dresses, Tan skin, Skinny, Lean.  
Female  
Personality: Bubbly, Happy-Go-Lucky, Huge Temper, strange, Random, pessimist and just plain odd

15)ThaliaDaphneJackson12

Name: Euphemia "Effie." Kadence Matthews.  
Age: 17.  
Race: Greek.  
Godly Parent: Hades, legacy of Nyx.  
Ethnicity: White.  
Weapons: Sword named Ethos. Dagger, and a crossbow and arrows.  
Powers: All the powers Nico possesses.  
Appearance: Looks Like Lily Collins as Clary Fray in the Mortal Instruments, dresses the same way. Here's a picture link: .  
Male/Female: Female.  
Personality: Stubborn, Loyal, Leader, Cold, Distant, Charming, Smart, Witty.

16)maverick

Diana knight  
17  
Greek  
Zeus blessed by artemis not a hunter  
White  
Bow and arrow hunting knives  
Fly control winds and lightning make storms  
Silver tank top with camo shorts that go to high thigh combat boots midnight black hair that has side bangs either in a braid or a bun that has loose hair on the sides  
Electric blue eyes  
Pale as moon light glows silver in the moon light thanks to blessing  
Strong she has muscles but not ugly not fat but not skin and bones  
Female  
Clever funny strategic smart alec bubbly around her friends

17)ricky

name: ricardo castillo  
age: 17  
race: greek  
goldly parent: son of morpheus  
ethnicity: hispanic  
weapons: spear  
power: look into people dream and manipulate it, can  
make people believe they are dreaming for a short time, bring their worst nightmare to life, can meditate in order to heal himself

apperance: black hair spiked at the front, dark brown eyes but wears glasses, has a goatee on his chin that makes him look older, wears a black hoody jacket with kaki pants and wears brown like running shoes, he is 5,6 he is skinny but has muscles due to the training at camp.

personality: ricardo day dreams alot which oftens gets him into troblue with people because he dosent pay attention, but he also isnt afraid to speak his mind in certain matters and believes his views are right which makes him quite stubborn, he is lazy and dosent like to fight but dont make that fool you. He is very skilled with his spear he can go toe to toe with a ares/mars kid if he wanted to, he has also manage to be also skillful in his powers, many kids believe ricardo is morpheous most dangerous and maybe his most powerful demigod child

18)Guest

NAME: Frua Suno (Her name means "Early Sun" in Esperanto)

AGE: 16

RACE: Egyptian

FOLLOWER OF: Khepri (Ra's Morning Aspect)

ETHNICITY: White

WEAPON(S): An Egyptian Sling; the ammunition is DUNG BALLS that EXPLODE on impact :D

POWERS: Draws power from the sun, very powerful in the morning, talk to bugs (not spiders), can tell if a family member or close friend is trying for rebirth, and can create a warrior form (Like Carter, but it is a human head with a Scarab mask)

NATURAL TALENTS: Speaks Esperanto, very flexible, and knows judo

APPEARANCE: She has long, golden-yellow hair, fiery orange eyes ("That can burn into your skull" -Carter 20XX), and a light tan. She has AA boobs (call her flat and you won't wake up tomorrow), and lean &amp; fit body. She usually wears a dark green t-shirt (made of hemp) that ends at her stomach and a short denim vest over it. She wears a white lyocell skirt just a bit longer than a miniskirt that makes it easy to run and fight in. If anyone saw, they'd never be able to tell his or her friends Frua wears black lacy panties – that person would be dead. Lastly, she wears black, steel-toed combat boots.

MALE/FEMALE: Female

PERSONALITY: she's outgoing, but not mean. She'll tease a bit, but she knows when to stop. Also, she WILL punch any guy who tries to pick her up out of lust/sex drive. Plus, she's 16, so she's to young for sex. However, in battle, even sparring, she is cold and serious.

LIKES: YoYo's, the color brown, the sun, insects, shy people, stupid enemies.

DISLIKES: Jerks, cheesy boys, peanuts, enemies who know what they're doing, prissy girls, rich snobs.

LOVE INTEREST: A guy that a) is tough &amp; strong and b) will treat her for who she is, not as some slut.

BACKGROUND: Frua was actually born into this. Her mom is from the 62nd Nome (The Canadian Nome). They moved to New York when she was 3 because her dad got a job in Brooklyn. When she was 5, Frua's mom, Alta Suno, who followed Atum, and her grandmother, Malfrua Suno, who followed Khnum, decided for the third girl of Malfrua's line to follow, the morning sun god, Khepri, which Frua happily agreed to. After learning how to use the sling Frua's grandmother gave her, they led the 8-year-old girl to the 21st Nome, where she's been living ever since.

19)anon

Name: Armin Zimmerman  
Age: 15  
Race: Egyptian  
Follower of: Shu  
Ethnicity: half german, half white  
Weapon: Spear  
Powers: wind magic, can channel his magic through his spear and fire a gust of wind through his spear, can concertrate his magic so he can fly or float in the air  
Apperance: he has icy cold blue eyes as if you can see  
the coldness in them, he has black hair, he wears a simple white long sleeve t shirt,and blue jeans, he has a skinny built body but he is musclar for someone who has a skinny body, he is 6,0 tall  
Personality: armin has a cold and cruel personality he dosent get along well with others, and no peoblem insulting others base on their stupidity he prefers to work alone saying others will get in his way, he spends his time meditating and training to get stronger as it easiest mind, he will not hesitate to kill someone in battle and he views that if you are weak you do not belong in the battlefield only the strong will survive he also is very respectful to his bosses because of their power and influence, he also has little care for others and would leave them if they are injured.

also he knows german since his dad is german, and when he speaks english he has a slight german accent.

20)randomness2121

Name : Mike Jones

Age : 17.

Race : Greek.

Godly parent : Hermes.

Ethnicity. White.

Powers : None

Weapon : Crossbow

Appearance. Multi - colored long hair. Blue eyes. A white tanktop covered by a grey jacket. Blue jeans. In shape.

Male.

Personality : Opportunist , Enigma

21)a.a

Name: Andrew Walker  
Age: 16  
Race: Roman  
Godly Parent: Aesculapius  
Ethincity: White  
Weapons: Staff, a sowrd as his secondary weapon  
Power: he can cure all diseases and injuries and can tell if someone is not feeling well due to injury or sickness.  
Apperance: he has black hair,blue eyes, and he has a great smile, which make him very handsome to other  
girls, he wears a long black leather jacket, underneath it he wears a white t shirt, he wears blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Personality: Andrew has a calm and relax personality because. he believes you need to be relax when dealing with injuries. but he is not afraid of scrounging people for being injured because they were reckless or stupid. he is also intelligent even if he dosent look like it when it comes to medical issues or when discussing a battle plan. people tell him he looks like a son of Apollo because of his looks but he just replies 'family resembles. he is a very skilled with is sowrd and staff most people are impressed that the doctor would fight well. he replies if the doctor dies who would treat the injured. during his spare time he likes to study on medical things and like to train and listen to music.

22)ihatejasongrace

Name Mckenzie Morgan  
Age 15  
Race MINION JK Roman  
Daughter of Mars  
Ethnicity Hispanic  
Weapons Sword  
Powers IDK  
Appearence green eyes, wavy black hair, Really tall, lean &amp; skinny  
Female  
Perdonality Bloodthirsty like Coach Hedge

23)guest

Name: janel johnson  
Age: 15  
Race: Greek  
Godly Parent: daughter of athena  
Ethnicity: Black  
Weapons: has a coin that can trun into a sowrd or a knife similar to Jason's grace previous weapon expect it is celestial bronze.  
Powers: intelligence able to predit a opponent moves, very good reflexes  
apperance: she has black hair, brown skin, has her mother grey eyes, she wears blue jean pants, a pink shirt and wesrs purple nike tennis shoes  
Personality: janel is very quite and shy but she is very intelligent maybe one of athena smartest demigod children as people suggest they go see her about certain things, she is very nice to people and when in battle she will try very hard to protect her friends, one thing about janel is how well she works together with others in unison weather it be greek, roman, Egyptian or mortal she is able to work together with them in perfect sync as if they fought together for years.

Aaron Madison_ "The cursed one" "Cursed son of Apollo" "Him" "Dark Sun"_

Age 16

Son of Apollo, adopted son of Eris

Hispanic

Powers: healing factor, can heal himself and others to some extant only minor injuries like a cut or small gash, keen eye sight and has photo kinesis can fire beam of light from palms of his hand not harmful to other demigods or mortals uses it to heal himself and others but may use it to blind others if he wishes. Other are regular powers include master archer, good singer and poet and play any instrument.

Appearance: dirty blond hair may look brown or blond depending the way light hits him, his hair is combed back it is short on the sides and long on top. Tanned skin, dark blue eyes 5'11 135 lbs. and is in great physical form like all half-bloods. He wears a brown leather bomber jacket a black t-shirt lose fit levi jeans and black boots

Weapons: a celestial bronze collapsible bow and a celestial bronze hunting knife. His bow shoots light arrows, not deadly to other half-bloods but would simply knock them out, but they are deadly to monsters.

Personality: he is carefree, charismatic and loves to flirt with girls but he is a loner people like him for the moment but as soon as he leaves they turn their backs on him and talk trash, he just ignores this though. He is used to it being the adopted son of the Eris goddess of strife and disorder. He loves both his Parents and actually considers Eris to be his mother he would help anyone and protect anyone close to him if he had anyone close to him. He mostly spends his time training.


End file.
